Troublesome Collisions
by Returned
Summary: Me? Tenten. A fiesty and not at all cough stubborn girl who kicks ass! Sasuke? My pain IN the ass! Neji? My unpredictable training partner who always kicks MY ass! Someone needs to bring those two down! And who else is better then me? NejiTentenSasuke


Ahahah! Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic! This is my latest fanfiction! I'm sorry about not updating my other fanfics. Please don't expect them out, until I get a good amount of reviews. Please review this fanfiction if you want me to continue!

* * *

I rubbed off the sweat dripping from my forehead and grinded my teeth. "You win . . ." He glanced at me with his pale eyes and cocked his eyebrow. Cocky bastard. I rolled my eyes and added, "again." He nodded his head at me and diverted his attention. I stared at his unscarred back. It just wasn't fair. Then again, life isn't supposed to be fair. I pouted in irritancy and glanced at the maroon sky. 

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." I began picking up my weapons, that were scattered around. I growled slightly at him and sighed when I examined one of my kunai. "Damn, that's going to take a while to fix . . ." I rubbed the tip of the kunai a few times and glanced over to Neji. I glanced at his back as he left. I let out a huff. "Unhelpful bastard. . ." I tapped my chin for a second, "Ah well, he never helps." Yeah . . . he never does. I smiled, shaking my head, and picked up a large, black, blood stained dagger. I wiped the blood and examined it. "Huh . . . I knew it. **My** spilled blood." I let a pained smile. "I mean of course it is . . . I can't even spill his blood." I looked to the ground with a saddened written on my face. :Tenten. Seventeen years old, and still worthless to the infamous Hyuuga Neji." I quickly turned around and examined the training ground and slouched to the ground. "Damn, this is my favorite one too . . ."

Blood drops fell from my shoulder. I cursed silently and quickly jumped to my feet to see a string like substance pull away from me. Shit, I have company. I dropped the kunai onto the ground and covered it with dirt. I quickly narrowed my eyes and quickly slipped my hand in my bag.

"Who's there!" My voice echoed alone. I quickly looked back and forth. "Damn wimp." I muttered and quickly grabbed a dirtied scroll from the ground and stained a cross on it with my blood. In seconds, thousands of weapons emerged from the scroll and surrounded the area around me. Every weapon fell to the ground and rustled silently.

"Damn." I winced softly. "I don't have the strength." I bit my lip and got into fighting stance, it was the least I can do.

"Bastard." My eyes widened at the voice and I quickly turned around to face the person wearing a pitch black t-shirt and dark pants. Sasuke Uchiha, also known as Neji's most hated rival. Huh, wonder why. Well, he is an-

"Asshole." I happily flipped him off with one of my favorite fingers. He glared daggers at me and growled at me. Pretty face.

"Piece of worthless crap." He narrowed his eyes at me and scoffed. My mouth widened and I bit my lip. I narrowed my eyes at him weakly.

"S-Shut the hell up . . ." I muttered biting my lip, feeling pathetic. Worthless, huh . . . I turned my back at him. "Go away, bastard." He chuckled for a second.

"I have a name you know." I turned back to look at him and I smiled fakely in return.

"And I don't give a damn." He gave a smirk. I gave him my favorite finger. I quickly turned my back to him once more and continued to pick up my weapons.

"What's your name." He commanded. Commanded? Yep. He commanded, not questioned. I almost burst out in laughter. Oh wow, he was just like Neji. Haha! Yeah, that dude could always turn a question into a command. I giggled a few more times, causing him to lift his eyebrow at me. I finally opened my mouth.

"Poop." He stared at me and I laughed as I happily grabbed a scroll that was barely holding onto the tree. He briefly opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and scoffed at me. Hahaha! It's so funny to see his reactions. He swiftly jumped from the tree to the ground. I glanced for a second, but I didn't make eye contact.

"Huh . . . So your name's Tenten?" I nodded for a minute, a bit dazed.

"Uh-huh . . ." My eyes finally widened after a minute. "Wait, WHAT?! How do you know?!" I quickly directed my eyes to him. He held up one of my kunais that had _TENTEN KICKS ASS!_ engraved on it. I shot out a peace sign, "Well, Tenten does kick ass!" I grinned widely. He stared at me and blinked. He blinked a few more times. Five more times. Eight more times. . . .

"You're an idiot." He finally scoffed at me and shook his head. Er . . . Now I feel kinda pathetic. I put my hand down, stuck my tongue out at him, and turned around. Ah, there we go. He smiled and shook his head, "She's a strange one . . ."

I could hear rustles coming from behind me, but I didn't dare turn back at that . . . that . . . well . . . I can't say ugly, because he's got a whole fanclub to prove me wrong. Haha! Same with Neji! Hhe always tries to run away from them. He almost lost it and almost choked one with his headband. I laughed uncontrollably to myself and rocked back and forth. Haha! Neji was always a strange one! Neji . . . huh . . . My cheeks reddened and I quickly bit my lip and smacked the side of my head. Oh, yeah. Sasuke. Hmm . . . wonder if he's still here . . . Let's see . . .

"Sasuke's an ass." Crickets.

"Sasuke's a basard." . . .

"Sasuke's crap." Silence filled the air. "YAY! HE LEFT!" I danced around waving my hands in the air.

When I happily shoved another kunai in my bag, I stretched out my arms. "Ahh, that's almost the last of it!" I gave a silent laugh. "One more left." I quickly turned around to grab _that_ one.

"Just one more weapon to get. Wait." I rustled through the grimy leaves where I last left it. "Wait a minute . . ." I rustled through it again. "Where the hell is it?! That was the one that Neji gave me!" I grinded my teeth and looked around once more to find a note attached with transparent string.

_You want the black kunai back? Come get it. _

Uchiha Sasuke,

T-That bastard took it?! I thrust the paper to the floor and stomped on it furiously and marched out of the training ground.

"That asshole is going to pay!!" I growled loudly.

I angrily put one foot in front of the other chanting,

"Damn that asshole, damn that asshole, damn that asshole. When I find my kunai with him, I'm going to ---- (too violent to say xD)" I clutched a grimy, blood stained kunai in my hand. The villagers glanced at me with a horrified look and quickly looked away. "What's wrong with them?" I growled under my clenched teeth.

"I think it's you." My eyes widened at that voice. I slowly turned around. Hyuuga Neji. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ah, shut up." I quickly resumed my angry status and began to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed onto my shoulder. Ow. I slowly brushed it off and tried to blow off the pink that was creeping up my cheeks.

"Eh?" I didn't dare to look at him. He remained silent for a moment.

"Where are you going . . ." He emotionlessly stared into my pupils. My cheeks madly turned red and I quickly avoided eye contact. Ugh, I hate it when he does this! I always get sucked into his . . . pale eyes. . .

"Uchiha . . ." I finally blurted out. I blinked a few times, finally knowing what I've done. Oh, shit. His eyes darkened.

"Uchiha . . . Sasuke." I nodded a few times hesitantly. He turned his back at me. "You . . . like him?" He mumbled softly.

"Huh?" I looked at him, tipping my head. I didn't quite hear what he said, huh. He was probably cursing him out like always. He always does everytime I say his name. Ever since I first saw him at the exam. I quickly remembered my mission and quickly stated,

"Well, later!" I turned my back to him and began to step away.

"Wait." He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

Oh, holy crap. Ah well, look's like Uchiha is definitely going to die now.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fanfic! I'm very happy now. Please review in order for me to continue with this fanfic! Thank you very much for reading _Troublesome Collisions. _If you would like, please read my other fanfics like my current fanfic, _The Troublesome Life of Tenten_. 


End file.
